UNSC Infinity
|width = |height = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR |slipspace drive = Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYPE #78720HDS |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = Advanced shielding |hull = 4.9 meters Titanium-A3 armor plating |sensor = *Radar *Spectroscopes *LIDAR |target = |navigation = Radar |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *4x Series 8 MAC (Primary)[http://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2012/10/10/The-Halo-Bulletin-101012-.aspx Halo Bulletin 10.10.12] *350x Archer Missile pods, 24 missiles per pod (Secondary) *250x M75 Rapier Missles, 30 missiles per pod (Tertiary) *500x Howler Missile pods, 20 missiles per pod (Quaternary) *830x 70mm Point Defence Turrets (Quinary) |complement = *M12 Warthogs *D79H-TC Pelicans *M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle *UH-144 Falcon *M510 Mammoths *Mark IX Mantis ADS *F-41 Broadswords *10x UNSC frigateHalo: The Thursday War - Page: 287 |crew = 17,000 |passengers = *SPARTAN-IVs, orbital Drop Shock Troopers, UNSC Marine Corps, |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |role = UNSC capital ship, exploration |commission = 2557 |firstsight = 2553 |destroyed = |retired = |lastsight = |battles = *Sangheili Civil War |affiliation = United Nations Space Command, ONI |fleet = |taskforce= |owners=UNSC Navy |namedcrew=*CDR Sarah Palmer *Armstrong *PO Richardson *Glassman *LT Cameron *LTJG Campbell *Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey *Wolfkill *Austen *Thomas Lasky |captains=CAPT Andrew Del Rio }} The UNSC ''Infinity'' (INF-101) was a vessel commissioned into the UNSC Navy following the end of the Human-Covenant war in 2553.Halo Fest (PAX Prime 2011) — Halo 4 concept art display" The Infinity was a starship technology demonstrator, using recovered technology found during the war against the Covenant Empire and from Forerunner facilities and installations.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py2wB8GPygk&feature=related Halo Fest 2011 - Halo 4 Discussion! PART 3] History The UNSC Infinity is seen in the Halo 4 demo from E3 2012 drifting near Requiem with a UNSC Frigate escort alongside. It is then somehow attacked with an EMP causing the Infinity to crash. The ship crashed and landed on Requiem where the ship was attacked by Promethean ground forces. Later on, the Infinity was able to take off and continue further operations on Requiem. Construction This starship was constructed in the Oort cloud on the outskirts of the Sol System. The Office of Naval Intelligence attempted to keep the ship's construction a secret by permanently stationing workers in the Oort cloud while maintaining a complete communications blackout. However, due to the ship's massive construction costs, the Office of Naval Intelligence was unable to keep the Infinity ''a secret from some senior members of the Navy, like Rear Admiral Saeed Shafiq. This ship is to receive upgrades, particularly slipspace navigation which was reverse engineered from the Forerunner technology retrieved from Shield World Trevelyan as well as modified communications allowing ships to communicate even in slipspace. These modifications delayed the Infinity from full deployment as it was still not complete and with the modifications it would take even longer. Andrew Del Rio was assigned as the captain of the ''Infinity. The rest of the crew consisted of several SPARTAN-IV personnel. They were assigned to her before the preliminary trials on the ship began. There are 17,000 of humanity's "brightest and best" on board. Specifications The Infinity is approximately 5.6 kilometers (3.5 miles) from bow to stern, placing it as the largest UNSC vessel. Technical specifications are yet unknown, and based upon the given image of the Infinity, it seems to look incomplete since some of the sections appear to be exposed. The Infinity was given "Every scrap of Forerunner technology that the UNSC picked apart during the war." It has a primary armament consisting of 4 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Purpose The original purpose of Infinity was to beat back the Covenant in the event that Earth was lost and humanity needed a last resort , however that was no longer applicable after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. After the war it was re-purposed as an expeditionary and exploratory ship. The Infinity participated in the rebellion during Sangheilios as ONI did not want the state of Vadam falling too quickly or to have the Arbiter winning too easily. It is also the location of a SPARTAN-IV training site. Trivia *''Marathon'' Infinity is a game created by Bungie, and the possible namesake of the ship. *In Halo 4, this ship was sent to an unknown location with the SPARTAN-IVs aboard for training, this is the reason for the Red and Blue Spartans fighting each other in the multiplayer. *At over 5 kilometers long, the UNSC Infinity is the largest ship in the fleet, rivaling a which is over 5 kilometers long from bow to stern. *The Infinity also devotes one entire deck of the ship for the training of the SPARTAN-IVs. *The final design for the Infinity was supplied by Ansel Hsiao, a 3D Artist who previously submitted artwork for the Star Wars guidebook The Essential Guide to Warfare. *The shape of the new Railgun resembles that of the Infinity iteslf. *The Infinity has been seen in the Spartan Ops trailer to ram into a Covenant ship head-on and suffer little to no damage while the other ship was torn in half. *As Shown in the first spartan Ops cinematic, the Infinity is capable of launching an unknown number of s from a launchbay on it's underside. *At the end of Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn the UNSC Infinity can be seen escorted by 13 s, and 28 s right before entering Slipspace, making it a total of 41 ships escorting the UNSC Infinity. Gallery List of Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 4'' Category:UNSC Category:Halo 4 Infinity Category:Halo: Glasslands